


The Force Mysteries

by MuffinHipsta



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: A bunch of characters here, Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Anakin Skywalker deserves better, BAMF Anakin Skywalker, BAMF Leila Skywalker, Daddy Force, F/M, Not the sequel, Prequel, Protective Anakin Skywalker, Rebels, Teenage Dorks, and a lot of Jedi, and everyone but Windu and Palpatine, and so Leila, big brother anakin skywalker, cause I wrote this before TFA, is not a mistake, original trilogy, so is anakin, there's leila and leia, zane is a idiot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-19 07:12:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19352038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuffinHipsta/pseuds/MuffinHipsta
Summary: The mysteries of force are innumerable. The force is so powerful that it is able to avoid death and also create living beings, Anakin Skywalker is one of the few humans created by force,  what if there was another person conceived of force?What if there was another Skywalker?





	1. Prologue

_A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away ..._

_The galaxy is at war for power, the so-called "Separatists" against the Republic, but leaving politics aside, this whole war is between the Sith and the Jedi, who for centuries have been fighting for peace and freedom to the Galaxy, that is why there is a prophecy, it speaks of a chosen one that will restore balance and peace to the galaxy, and destroy the Dark Side of the Force. Both the Sith and the Jedi know of the existence of that person, he is a young Padawan of 19 years called Anakin Skywalker._

_Meanwhile on the other side of the galaxy, on a planet called Naboo, there is a very intense disturbance on the Force that comes from a girl of only 15 years old, her name is Leila Darian, she is the princess of Naboo, since her Adoptive father is the husband of the current Queen of the planet. Anakin and Leila have a very particular connection, since they share past, but that is not the only thing, the power of these two is out of the ordinary. And both should find out what they face._

 

* * *

 

_Five years ago ..._

 

"Leila ..." the man's voice distracted me, I was completely scared, I did not know what happened to me.

"Leave me in peace ... I will hurt you". I was not able to understand what happened to me, I was only born to harm people.

"No dear ... I've brought help," I mention, looking up, drying the tears that continued to fall down my wet cheeks.

"Who?". I asked resigned.

"A Jedi Master. His name is Yoda."

Master Yoda, the most important Jedi of the Order.

A man of very small stature approaches me, looks at me curiously, asks my name, "Leila" I respond shyly, his presence was very intense because I think it is the Force, obviously he knows how to control it since he is a Jedi, I see that the cape that he keeps hidden his lightsaber, common in the Jedi, I continue to look at it with curiosity.

"Use it you want ..." spoke with determination, I only nodded.

"How do you know?" I asked ignoring other questions that appeared in my mind.

"Ask other things, you want young girl" he said and I just laughed.

"Eh, I'll leave you alone" I heard my father, he left the room, leaving me with the Jedi master.

"For the perfect training you would be" Yoda commented "Very old you are, despite. Yes Yes."

"Training?"

"For a Jedi to be." He said.

"A Jedi, I do not want to be, but I would love to learn the mysteries of the Force."

"Knowing these, you are." He mention and I'm not brave enough to look him in the eyes.

"Exactly, but I want to learn how to control them."

"As I said, very old for the training you are."

"But I know I will learn faster than others, my abilities are incredible." I said desesperated

"I know that."

"Then why?"

-Other Skywalker is not allowed."    _What...?_

"But how do you know?"

"Hide things you should not, Leila."

"You either, Master Yoda."

"Astute you are. My old apprentice will know what to do. When the time passes and you meet with the other Skywalker, moment will be to learn the Mysteries of the Force. Now you must learn to control your power, remember, do not let others abuse your power, greed to avoid and fear you must, to the dark side they carry."

"It's okay. See you soon. Master." I said and bow at him.

Master Yoda disappeared through the door of the room, sighed. An adult man passes through the door, I sense he was a Jedi, I look at him carefully.

"Hello" I said bluntly.

"You must be Leila, isn't it?"

"Er ... Yes."

"I was Master Yoda's apprentice. My name is ..." I interrupted him.

"You are known as Count Dooku, right?"

"Clever and powerful, you are Leila. The intense force is in your family."

"I know." And with a smile, he tells me to walk next to him.

 

Who would believe that this alone would be the beginning of a journey that, not only was imposed by fate, but by my greatest enemy?

History is tricky, always was and always will be, that is not very different from others, but that does not mean that it is irrelevant according to its importance ... at least for me it is.

_My name is Leila Skywalker, and this is my story._


	2. Episode I: The Other Skywalker.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The begining of Leila's biggest adventure. Let's see how it goes...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, thanks for the kudos, by the way.
> 
> Before you start reading, I just wanna mention that English is not my first language, so If you see a mistake, just ignore it (that doesn't mean that I do).
> 
> Leave all the love you want.
> 
> And, Star Wars doesn't belong to me, and if I did, Leila would exist.

**Chapter I.**

 

**_Five years later._ **

 

We had managed to reach light speed, so the autopilot was driving for us, I was sitting in a seat behind the pilot completely alone because my companions were somewhere in the ship. I needed to be alone and I knew that being here I would achieve it; This mission was important because we would obtain important data from the Separatist bases within the territories of the Republic, which meant crossing the Outer Rim without alarming anyone, which would be quite easy. I knew I was in a Republican Elite Ship but my thoughts are somewhere in my head, perfectly swimming in some peaceful lake of Naboo or just staring at the stars from my room in the palace. Noises from the corridor that connects the command center caught my attention, instinctively I knew that I was not in any danger, I just had to keep quiet, even though I knew something in our mission would fail. My Master always told me to follow my instincts. And I do that.

"Leila, we have information from the Headquarters" announcement Reik, commander of our small fleet.

"Well, what does Admiral Jobs communicate?"

"They discovered that the data they had given us was false, we must return to the base," he explained.

"Impossible ..." I murmured to myself "It was a trap, but the problem is that we can not stop the ship. The coordinates are already entered.

"It's okay ... About what planet will we be?"

"If I'm not mistaken, Geonosis. I'll contact Admiral Jobs, "I announced.

While my commander led me to the command center, I was thinking of another plan that does not involve getting involved with the Jedi.

"Here Commander Reik Cross speaks, Admiral Jobs is requested."

Within a few seconds, the Admiral's hologram appeared on the projector.

_"Commander Cross, Princess Darian. Apparently you have received the information. "_

"Please Admiral, forget the position of Princess, for you I am General Skywalker" announce with authority "I request permission to land on Geonosis."

_"Permission denied, they will be in the middle of Jedi battle."_

"Well, then I order you to contact the Jedi Temple and warn that we will send help to your clone troops," I ordered.

_"But General, we do not know if the Clone Army is in operational use,"_ he said, I raised an eyebrow and looked at Reik.

"Just listen to me. Elite ship, out "I finished the call. "Let the crew know, we'll have fun."

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"I must go to prepare my equipment" I said and I retired, I walked down another corridor to the supply and loading area, where the belongings of each passenger was found, I searched for mine and opened it.

I found my pair of blasters and my two lightsabers, even though the Jedi only use them and know how to use, I am the exception.  
Well, to explain things better, I'm Princess Leila Darian of Naboo, my stepmother is the Queen and my stepfather is Prime Minister; I am also a member of the Republican Elite because as its name says, we are a division of "Special Forces" that only the leaders of the Republic know, I am also one of the youngest important members inside, _(I am only 15 years old and I am General, totally cliché)_ and as you will have read, my real name is Leila Skywalker.

I walked back to the command center and found all my team ready for a battle.

"Good afternoon gentlemen," I said, approaching Reik's side.

"As Commander Cross has told you, we will enter Jedi war territory. I will not ask you to help me defeat the Separatists, I just want the medical team to accompany me, to help the injured, I will take care of this assignment. I do not want to risk them in something so insignificant. "

"General, we are the best of the Elite, you can count on us."

"Nice to do it, Sergeant, but unfortunately this mission is somewhat ... Different from the others." I said.

"Okay, you heard the General, the medical team prepared to leave with the General," Reik announced and went to the command center.

I sat in the pilot's seat and we went out of light speed, I drive to some safe area of the planet, but not so far from the battle, I landed and left the ship. A separatist ship appears in the air and shoots the ship, destroying it completely, the explosion ejects me until it falls to the side of some rocks. Luckily I was not hurt, I got up and started to walk until I saw the Jedi headquarters in the distance, I continued walking until I reached it and found the presence of the Jedi Master and some Clones.

"Young Skywalker ..." Yoda muttered "Part of the reinforcement are you?"

"In fact I am the only one left of my crew, my ship was destroyed by the separatists" comment.

"To see her alive, great joy gives me, general. Captain Nick will inform you. "

I approached a clone and introduced myself, he imitated me and gave me a report of the situation. After a few moments, I was on my way to the supposed location of Count Dooku along with a clone unit at my command, Master Yoda informed all the Jedi of my presence and one of the clones gave me a communicator, so who had told me, I would meet with a Jedi Master and his Padawan. The ship took me to one of the battle zones, it landed right there and I got down from it.

"You must be the General that Master Yoda sent," said a Jedi.

"Er ... Yes, I'm Leila Darian."

"Nice to meet you, although it was not at the right time, I'm Mace Windu" I laughed "Master Kiront and his Padawan Stork are waiting for you to go to the Separatist base area.

"It's okay, Master Windu."

I ran to the other ship and there were the Jedi, I went up and the ship left.

"General Darian, I'm Kent Kiront and this is my Padawan Zane Stork." He looked at his Padawan.

"I can not believe they sent a _little girl_ to help us do this work" said the boy, he seemed to be about two years older than me, his hair was completely dark, but that was too good for him because his blue eyes and his smile highlighted thanks to the light color of your skin.

"Padawan Stork! Do not be rude, "reprimanded his Master.

"Do not worry Master Kiront, I could be a _little girl_ , but I have more experience than you, obviously" the Padawan looked at me as if he were trying to discover something in my eyes. I just sighed and listened to the orders given by the Jedi Master to the pilot, we landed in the entrance and the three of us went down at the same time, upon entering the place I managed to feel the presence of whoever was once my Master. We went further, while the two Jedi destroyed the separatist droids that were trying to oppose us. We reached an outer area, what appeared to be the upper hangar, there we found Count Dooku, trying to escape, as always.

"Count Dooku! You will not be able to escape again "I heard Kiront speak, I frowned and looked at Stork who was watching me discreetly, I just laughed to myself.

"Wow, apparently the Jedi have nothing more worthy for a fight, what do we have here. An old fool, a child and ... General Darian, or should I say, Princess Leila Darian? "

"Princess?" Zane asked, look at him, his gaze was cold, as if he felt offended. It definitely did not make any sense. I barely know him.

"That does not matter at the moment" listen to Kiront "Dooku, you are arrested for treason to the Galactic Republic" Kiront said while activating the lightsaber, its crystal was green.

Dooku approached the Master and they began to fight with the swords of light, the entrance to the hangar opened and droids appeared, Zane activated his sword and blocked the lasers shots of the droid blasters, I stayed in my place, a Scream made both the droids and Zane and I distract, a red lightsaber had passed through the Master Kent Kiront, my eyes widened in surprise and Zane was completely motionless. I rushed to protect Zane from the droids who started firing again, by the Force I drew my lightsabers to my hands and blocked the shots until I could close the entrance doors, I turned around and the Count looked at me curious.

"You have become much more powerful since the last time I saw you destroy destroying droids," the Sith muttered. I frowned. _What?_

"I was only 10 years old. I've grown up. "I said trying to finish the topic, I think it was pretty obvious why.

"I've seen it, that's why I want to prove how powerful you are with your lightsaber."

"No thanks, I do not fight with idiots," I said and heard Zane laugh.

"Sarcastic, just like always," Dooku said.

"Shut up Dooku, I have more important matters to discuss with you in a committee" I turned to walk to the entrance of the hangar, but seeing that Zane was being hanged by force, I turned and saw that the culprit was Dooku.

"Let go," I ordered, he ignored me, I activated my lightsabers and attacked Dooku, he blocked them. Blue against red. We started to fight, I gave my best moves, I dodged his blows, but a false step and had pushed me with the Force against the wall. He got on a speeder and fled, I looked at Zane because apparently he was passed out, I approached him and opened his eyes showing his beautiful blue eyes.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

He nodded.

"Yes" he answered something cold.

Something in me cringed, my heart tightened more and more as I remembered that frivolous "yes". _Wait, what?_

"Zane, I understand that you are angry with me, but you must understand that it is to protect my identity" I explained without knowing why I felt I needed to excuse myself with him.

He sigh.

"I know, it's just that ..." he looked at me closely. "Explain to me how you knew each other, you and Dooku."

"He was my Teacher ... something like that, really. When he was Jedi, I was 10 years old when I started learning the art of saber and the Force, both he and Master Yoda mentioned that it was powerful, but Yoda told me that ... "

"What thing?" He muttered with a frown.

"He had mentioned another Skywalker before ... My real name is Leila Skywalker. And well, he said that when I met with the other Skywalker, I would continue to learn from the Force. "

"Er ... There is a Jedi with that last name."

"There is?"

"Yes, the Padawan of Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker." He said.

"Ok ..." I sighed.

"I did not know you were a princess, what system?"

"Naboo" I answered.

"Are you kidding? I am from Naboo ... "

I looked at it and we both laughed.

"Who would say that we came from the same place?"

"I think so. By the way, I'm sorry about your Master, "I said. He sigh.

For some reason, all the previous conversation was just to avoid this topic. I did not want to open that door, where I knew in some way that he would suffer for the loss of his Master.

"I know you do" he gave me a sad little smile.

"It's time to leave and inform the Council."

"Before we leave, there's something I want you to know."

"I know, Zane" I smiled, he imitated me and our blue eyes were connected.

Zane announced our location and told me that a ship would come for us. Some clones arrived and these took the body of Master Kiront. They took us directly to the Jedi cruiser where almost all the Jedi were. We arrived at the cruise and descended from the ship, the clones took us to the command center, there were all the generals.

"Commander Stork, and General Darian, it is a pleasure to see that you are both alive," flattered our teacher Luminara Unduli.

"Well, I think these were not the circumstances to introduce myself, my name is Leila Darian, I am the Princess of Naboo. But I am also an agent of special forces, there they know me by my real name and position, General Leila Sky ... "I still had not finished since I was interrupted by a clone.

"Jedi Masters, there is a message from Chancellor Palpatine," he informed.

My communicator rang. I had to go back to Naboo.

"Eh ... I think I should go back to Naboo," I said.

"It's okay, the Padawan Zane Stork will accompany you to Naboo on a protection mission," announced Master Plo Koon.

"It's fine, it was a pleasure to have fought with the Jedi. If you ever need my help, contact me at the communicator they gave me, "I said, smiled and retreated.

The truth is that I found a little exaggerated, I say, a protection mission? I think the Jedi completely ignored all that pompous introduction of a few moments ago.

I looked for Zane and they told me he was in the medical bay of the cruise, I walked to it and I found the most surprising thing.

"Padmé?" I said. The girl was just as surprised as I was.

"I thought you were in Naboo. What are you doing here?"

"I ask the same thing, Leila, what are you doing here?" I looked into the room, there was a medical droid placing a robotic hand on a Padawan, and Zane was next to both of them.

"Eh ... I need Zane. I mean, the Padawan Stork. Er ... Zane, let's go. " I took the boy by the hand and took him out of the place.

"And what was that?" Zane asked.

"They want you to escort me to Naboo, Stork."

"And what are we waiting for? Let's move on."

Zane was definitely an idiot, but he was one with a good heart. He did not need to have special abilities, or be sensitive to the Force to know it.

Let's call it instinct.

My Master always told me that I should listen to it.

_And I do that._


	3. II

**_ Chapter II. _ **

 

**_ - Anakin Skywalker - _ **

 

The cruise landed on the Jedi trail of the Republic, look for my Master and we both descended the ramp and went to where the Chancellor was with his entourage of politicians.

"Jedi Masters, this has been a victory for the Republic." said Chancellor Palpatine.

"Unfortunately, your Excellency," I said. "The real war has begun, but we will do whatever it takes to stop it."

"Master Kenobi, your apprentice is as wise as Master Yoda, it is evident that the fruits of your learning are being harvested." I looked at Obi-Wan who just smiled. "Young Skywalker, has a great future as a Jedi." He flatter me, again, I just laughed.

"Thank you, your excellence. "

"Senator Amidala, I think it is prudent to go back to Naboo, here you can remain in danger," said Mas Amedda. I looked at Padme and just nodded "a ferry waiting to return to his apartment."

"It's okay." he said and two clones escorted her.

"Padawan Skywalker" I heard Mace Windu pronounce my last name, I watched him "Your mission will be to escort the Senator back to Naboo."

"As you say, Master. "

I ran to follow Padme, reach her and I sat next to her.

"And you should not be there with the others? " I ask.

"Yes, but they gave me my new assignment. Go back to you with Naboo ." I sighed.

"I think it's just fantastic, Ani. "

"In fact I wanted to talk to you. "

"What is it? " I wonder.

"I was thinking and..." inhale and exhale oxygen "I want you to be my wife. "

The two clones had descended when I boarded the shuttle, so we were both alone. She came up to me and kissed me.

"Of course I want to be your wife, Anakin Skywalker."

 

* * *

 

The ignorance of time was simply magnificent, like the sunrises of Naboo, however, the most wonderful image I have ever witnessed in my life, is that of my beautiful wife sleeping peacefully beside me while it is a new day in Naboo .

"Hi Ani..." his sleepy voice brought me back to reality, she smiled placidly as she stretched on the bed.

"Hi, honey" I said and left a little kiss is his smile.

"How long are you awake? " I asked.

"Hmm... Half an hour ago, I like to see you while you sleep, it's... Intoxicating, and I love that" she smiled even more.

"I guess it's time to have breakfast" she commented and sat down. I got up revealing my torso.

"You're right" I said.

We spent the whole morning together in the green areas of the place, a known presence of the Force was present in my instincts. After that, we returned to the palace, returning to what we were in reality:   Jedi and senator.  When I arrived at the palace, a guard informed my wife about an important meeting with the Queen, where I also had to participate. We walked at a rapid pace and arrived at the meeting room of the Queen.

"Master Skywalker, Senator Amidala" said Prime Minister Jet Darian. "We were waiting for you." Padme sat on a sofa and I placed myself behind her.

The whole meeting gets up and Queen Jamilia Darian appears by the door, to tell the truth, she is a very beautiful woman but no more so than my wife.

"Welcome to all and thank you for attending this emergency meeting" said the Queen already seated on the throne "I have summoned this meeting for a quite disturbing communication. Viceroy Nute Gunray of the Confederation of Commerce and his droid fleet come to Naboo to ... Invade us. Again."

Worry and despair appeared among the board members. The doors open, showing the same girl who entered the infirmary of the Jedi cruiser. The girl seemed somewhat accelerated and in her right hand she held a lightsaber.

"Leila." said the Prime Minister.

"They have arrived. "

From one moment to another all the senators left the place leaving us Padme, the alleged Leila, the Prime Minister and the Queen, along with some guards of the Queen and her handmaidens.

"Child, you must go, now. "

"I'll stay, you know I'm..."

"Not this time, Leila" said the Queen. "Padme ... Take Leila from here, she has her ship ready, I suppose. "

"Yes... Follow me." she said, Padme and I followed her.

We had gone out into the hall and walked, I looked at my wife and she was somewhat worried while the girl held the sword still in her hand.

"Leila, you must relax, you will blow up the glass" Padme said, the girl turned to look at her, but did not say anything, just kept walking.

We continued like this until we reached the hangar, there was a ship in which my two droids were with a well-known boy.

"Zane? " I said without believing what I saw, I did not see him long ago.

"Anakin, what are you doing here? " I felt something in my hand, it was Padme letting go of me.

"That's none of your business, we should go..." He didn't finish the sentence, a unit of droids had entered.

We hurried to enter, we are located in the command zone to pilot, Leila and Zane would be the ones who would pilot the ship. The ship left the hangar taking us into space. Upon entering the space, we found a Confederate cruiser, they began to shoot at us, while Leila pirouettes dodging the shots, my beloved wife held my hand to avoid leaving it, but that would never happen. When we lose the ships of the C onfederación, Padme let go of my hand and blushed.

"I'm sorry" she said something embarrassed.

"Don't worry." I said.

"R3 programs the navicomputer with the coordinates of..." I looked at Padme who was next to me, I was somewhat distracted, I placed my hand on hers.

"What's wrong with you? I notice something strange" I ask.

"Nothing... I'm fine." She says and smiles at me.

We jump to hyperspace and Leila activates the autopilot. Zane had left the booth while Padme went to get some water, now we were the two of us, I look at the girl in front, her hair was blond and her eyes were blue like mine. Zane returns and sits next to Leila.

"Zane, what are you doing here? " I ask.

"I wonder the same thing, Anakin. "

"Eh... I know it's none of my business, but, it's more than obvious that each of you did." I looked at Leila and frowned.

"In fact, I wonder what you did on the Jedi cruiser, girl." She raised an eyebrow, was going to open her mouth to say something, but she regretted it.

"It's obvious you don't know who she is." Zane said.

"And I'm not interested" I said annoyed.

"You know what I'm asking? " Said the girl with her arms crossed "What was Padme doing on the cruise and also on Geonosis."

"Do you want to stop arguing?" The three of us focused on my wife's attention "It's more than obvious what were doing each of us in Naboo and in the Jedi cruiser. Zane, Leila, Anakin, stop behaving like children, and if the four of us are going to be here, it would be better if we live together well, even for an hour."

"Padme is right" said the girl "I think I haven't presented myself correctly, I'm Leila" she smiled warmly, I returned the smile.

"I am Anakin. " We shake hands... and some kind of energy goes through us, but we decided to ignore it.

"By the way, congratulations. "

"What? " I asked confused.

"For you and Padme, I know they got married in secret, but don't worry, your secret is safe with me and with Zane, right? " She asked the boy, he nodded.

"Anakin, friend, we are in the same situation so don't worry about the Jedi. "

"So you too..."

"No." They answered both at the same time.

"We are nothing ..." admitted the girl.

"How old are you? " I ask curious.

"Fifteen years." She smiled.

"Princess Leila" the robotic voice of C-3PO distracted us, we turned to my robot translator "R2 informed me that we are approaching the moon Yavin IV."

"Princess? " I said, she just laughed.

"Yes, I'm Leila Darian. "

"For the next you should have mentioned it. "

"You're right, whenever I meet someone I say ' Hi, I'm the princess of Naboo, be my friend '." She said sarcastically.

We left the hyperspace and Leila deactivated the autopilot, went closer to the Moon until we got closer to see a military base in the distance.

" _Ship of Naboo, identify yourself"_ they said through the communicator.

"General Leila Skywalker, of the 21-B squadron, is requesting an airstrip. "

I frowned without understanding, why had he said my last name instead of his? I looked at Padme and just shrugged.   Later, I said to myself. The ship was approaching the runway that enabled us, landed and we all descended from the ship. An older man, who seemed to be a high command, came over to greet us.

"General, it's a pleasure to see her alive, they have not reported the Geonosis incident with her crew and the invasion of Naboo. Well, we have information about the invasion" I speak to Leila, she stopped and she looked at us " It seems you came with friends... "

"Yes, they're Zane and Anakin, and she's Padme." She said, the man looked at each of us closely.

"Well, while I show you the information, I'll tell someone to provide rooms for your friends. So maybe, they go through the base."

"It's okay " she smiled "When will I leave? " She asks.

"You must go to Felucia tomorrow morning. The orders are in your holopad. You know? Take your friends to your room, now you are the only one who resides there."

He nodded and entered the base, followed Leila and led us to what appears to be her room.

"So... This is the supposed summer camp you attend, is not it? " Padme asked.

She laughed and nodded.

"Exactly. Anyway, I have things to do, at the table there." She points a white table "There are communicators if they need something, if they want to eat something, follow the hall and find the large dining room. So you know, this is a training base for lower level cadets, in the case of the Jedi, it's like a base where padawans train. See you later." She said this and she left the room.

I looked at Zane and he sat on one of the beds, Padme began to walk around the room, I approached her.

"Tell me, did you ever think Leila would be crazy? " I said and she laughed.

"Anakin, do not underestimate Leila, she's awesome with the lightsaber. She's even as good as you, Yoda, Obi-Wan and Mace Windu together." Zane said, frowned.

"I have a question and I think you know the answer. "

"What is it? "

"Why does Leila use my last name? "

"You should ask her that. "

"Why do you say it? "

"You two have a lot to talk about." He said.


	4. III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A truth that's so simple but also so hard to see

**Chapter III.**

 

 

While Anakin left the room of Leila decided by answers, the girl of blond hair was training for his new mission in the planet Felucia, or as she preferred to call it ‘to relax the muscles’. Anakin was quite confused, not because of knowing exactly where the girl was, but because every time he thought about what happened on the ship some very familiar feelings came back to him, doubting that if his mother He had mentioned everything about his family. Meanwhile Leila trained, disturbances in the Force were getting bigger but not more than doubts about the young blue eyed Jedi, her sabers moved to a compass, it was as if she were dancing with sabers dodging shots of devices that she had armed herself, that was another of her gifts, as her father said ; In addition to being blissful of the Force, several characteristics Leila did that was different from a normal teenager and much more than an ordinary Jedi, after all, ideology and way of learning is a big change in what differentiates the two. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

**-Leila Skywalker-**

 

A bad habit, according to me, I had was that when I trained I did it with my eyes closed, which according to me also, improves my skills and my reflexes or as some call it, 'action/reaction'. The doors open, and I keep my eyes closed, his presence was notorious, the boy activates his saber and by the Force stops the training apparatus, I open my eyes and ask him.

"How did you find me?"

He struts around the white room, although here almost everything is white, he stops and looks at me.

"Who are you really Leila?" He said and quickly attacked me with his saber, I reacted and blocked with my two swords.

"I already told you." I replied as I walked away for another movement. "I'm Leila."

"There's something you hide from me."

"I say the same, I can feel it, Anakin." We kept blocking our movements with our swords, I must admit that Anakin is quite skilled with the lightsaber.

"What is this place?" He asked, and with his free hand, through the Force, pushed objects towards me, but I didn't make the slightest effort to move them away. "You are not an ordinary Jedi."

"I'm not a Jedi." I mumbled, I pulled him away from me causing him to hit the white wall "You're in the training base of the Republican Elite."

He raised and deactivated his saber.

"What are you?" I ask.

"I'm not a Jedi or a Sith, now I suppose, what you want?" I said a bit rude to him.

"How do you know how to control the power of the Force?" He asked walking towards me, I deactivated my lightsabers, but I still held them in both hands.

"A Jedi taught me the skills, according to what I have been told, these skills are inherited, although I know that is stupid, the Force is not 'inherited'."

"Who was that Jedi?"

"He was Yoda's apprentice before joining the Dark Side."

"Count Dooku."

"Yes" I nodded.

"The Force is very intense in you, did you know?" He commented to me, I frowned and refused as I laughed lightly.

"Anakin... Tell me, what do you really want to know?" I asked bluntly, he was here looking for something.

"Who you really are?"

I sighed.

"My real name is Leila Skywalker, I am the adopted daughter of the Queen and the Prime Minister, but they want this to be a secret."

"How did you get to Naboo?"

"Before being who I am, I was a slave on Tatooine and my owner sold me to a bounty hunter, who brought me to Naboo as a gift for my father to pay off a debt, he was not yet Prime Minister and my mother was not the Queen, so they adopted me, and the bounty hunter was imprisoned."

"Why not send you back?" He asks.

"Well... I think it was because they didn't want me back to that type of life. My father says no criature should have their freedom denied. That it's a right that comes with life."

"He's a very wise man." He mumble.

"I know, kinda the overprotective type, but I believe it comes with me being his only daughter." I smile at the thought.

"What do you know about your family on Tatooine?" Anakin said.

"Not much, to tell the truth, my mother was called Shmi and well, I remember the day they took me, I was only 3 years old, I remember my mother and a boy a little older than me, she hugged him and they both cried. Only that."  _Those are very dark memories, the ones that I never let overcome my heart and mind._

"I ..." he was going to speak, but stopped, he sighed and continued "Before I was a Jedi, I was also a slave on Tatooine, my mother was one too..." she sighed again "She, well... she was most sweetest woman than I could have known, I was naive, enough to tell the truth, I thought that one day a Jedi would come to free us all" he laughed remembering, apparently "but it was destined to be only me saved. That's how I came to the Jedi Temple, when I was 9 years old."

He paused, I just looked at Anakin, understood what he felt. The pain behind his story.

"Later, years later, I began to have nightmares in which my mother... she just died, that was torture for me, then they entrusted me with the mission of taking care of Padmé, but I confused my feelings for her more and more until I was decided and I left with her to Tatooine.Unfortunately, when I went to visit, it was too late, she... had died at the hands of some animals... but I'll tell you the truth, I tried revenge and it had the same bitter taste as my tears, but then... Padme was by my side in consoling me for that loss. When we were both tied up in that carriage about to die, in that arena on Geonosis, I promised myself that if we left alive, I would not lose her like my mother. And then, you arrived. I don't know how and where you came from, but, you're the other Skywalker that Master Yoda so much talked about. "

_Anakin Skywalker... I felt stupid. The truth was in front of me and I was too blind to see it flashing._

He looked at me, we were both sitting on the floor of the place, our tears ran down both sides. But in a strange way, the tears were comforting. _Finally. He's the other Skywalker._

_And now, we're together. We're stronger. That'll only means..._

"I remember that once when I was 15, I asked Master Yoda about something very little known called..." he laughed "I don't remember its name anymore, but Master Yoda had told me that when I met the other Skywalker I could know the _Force Mysteries_ , at first I didn't understand it, but when I saw you on the ship, I observed you and I said to myself 'this one makes me familiar'. "

His gaze held mine, I was dismayed by all this.

"I understand you, something similar happened to me." We both laugh.

"This is just crazy, I can not believe I have a... _sister_." He said to himself, I laughed.

"What do you think the Masters of the Jedi Council will say?"

"I hadn't thought about it, but I don't think anything will happen."

"Will they forbid me to be with you? You know... see you, talk to you. Be brother and sister "

"I don't think so, even though we are forbidden to create emotional ties, for me that doesn't matter anymore, that rule I already broke." He said and laughed.

"How would Padme and Zane take it?" I asked.

"I guess... they'll be fine" he said. "By the way, we must go back to Coruscant."

"I had completely forgotten."

We got up and left the white room, walking slowly enjoying the company of the other. I got a bit distracted, now that I thought about it the whole place was _silent._

"Anakin... Don't you think everything is silent to be a military base?" I asked, my senses were on alert. Something wasn't right.

"Besides being siblings, I think we thought the same thing" he said and laughed "But yeah, I don't like this."

As if we were twins, we paused at the same time, we turned to meet an armed unit of droids, I looked at Anakin and he did the same with me, I nodded slightly and destroyed the droids with our lightsabers.

"Do these things usually happen here?"

"Uh... No. I think the mission to Felucia can wait."

He laughed and we both ran to what was my room, unfortunately before arriving the door had been forced by a lightsaber. _Padme and Zane were gone_ , despair appeared in my body, I looked at Anakin who was static. I went in and stepped on something, it was Zane's saber, I took it and I kept it with my things on my belt.

"They've been taken." I whispered, unable to believe my own words.

"Lei, calm down, even if they wanted to kill them, they could not because they would be breaking the law." Anakin said trying to calm me down.

"Padmé has diplomatic immunity, but Zane? Being Jedi doesn't give you special powers in the Confederation, on the contrary, they want to kill you." I said desperately.

"Easy, we must notify the council immediately." He said, we both left the room and ran to the hangar where my ship is supposed to be.

When we found it, we immediately climbed and Anakin, without delay, took off on course to Coruscant, the Capital of the Republic.


End file.
